


Missing you

by Casey_Valentine_Ramsey



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Boss/Employee Relationship, Complicated Relationships, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Mentor/Protégé
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26139433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Valentine_Ramsey/pseuds/Casey_Valentine_Ramsey
Summary: It's really hard without Ethan Ramsey.......
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Missing you

**Author's Note:**

> This is a dream I saw on the dawn of 26th August. Had to write it as a fic🤓!

You enter the team office,the doors sliding shut behind you. 

It's already past midnight,your shift has ended an hour ago but you're still here. Because of him.... Ethan. 

It's been so long without him, without the way his warmth engulfs you whenever he touches you. It's been long without his calloused hands holding yours and his lips covering yours softly, slowly gaining heat and passion. The distant memory of his body completeing yours like you two are made for each other.....still made your knees buckle. But, it's all in the past now, right?

13 weeks.... it's been 13 weeks without him. And you thought him going to Amazon for two months was tough? 

It hurts badly,every single moment. You've never felt so alone and lost. 

Your eyes immediately catch him sitting on the sofa, doing something on his laptop. You gulp, cautiously taking a seat beside him.

"You're still here,Ethan?"

"Hmm. I have more duties than you,Rookie." 

Your heart thuds against your chest as you hear him.

'It's been long since I heard that "Rookie" from him....' your throat tightens slightly.

"But why are you still here? Your shift ended, right?"

"Hu-? Y-yeah,it did." You swallow heavily, every inch of your skin burning for some unknown reason.

"Are you okay? You look like-"

"Yeah,I'm okay! I just- um... it's nothing."

He frowns and turns to your direction.

"What is it? You know you can tell me, right?"

He hesitates before placing his hand on yours, faintly squeezing it.

A pleasant feeling wraps you up like a blanket. It feels like home. His touch sending shivers down your spine.

"Rookie, please tell me if something is bothering you..."

You shake your head a bit, forcing a smile.

"Have you heard about it?"

"Heard about what....?"

"Pixelberry said that...that Open Heart will come back on September again."

"Oh...I see. That's good news, isn't it?"

"Yeah,I suppose..."

A soft smile appears on your lips,some of the tension magically leaving your shoulders.

He smiles back at you(though not everyone can see it). He squeezes your hands one last time,as if trying to assure you. He takes his hand back, focusing back on his laptop screen.

The loss of his touch frustrates you,and your throat tightens from the overwhelming emotions crashing over you.

"Ethan...." 

Your voice is barely a whisper. But,he hears it,and looks at you again.

"Yeah?"

"I- I miss you so much." 

You manage to blurt out the words before your eyes blur from the tears.

He sighs, running his hand through his messy hair,

"Rookie-"

But before he can complete whatever he was trying to say, you cradle his face in your hands, kissing him as if your life depended on that single kiss.

His now thickened beard softly scratches your skin, causing goosebumps. The feeling of his lips against yours pleasures you in ways one can never think. You press harder, wiling to give him everything you can offer.

But,a moment later it hits you....he wasn't responding at all. He just freezes in that position,not holding you,not kissing you back, nothing.

A sting of humiliation rings through you and you immediately back up from the sofa. You smooth down your dress, stammering an apology,

"I'm so sorry,I- I thought...um- I'm just sorry!"

Your eyes burn,and you take off, wishing that the Earth will eat you up and save you from this mess.

But, he catches both of your wrists, stopping you. He turns you around to face him,and you see a flash of regret, pain and longing in his ocean blues.

"I miss you too, Rookie....so much."

His voice sounded thick,as if it was hurting him to speak. He cups your cheek tenderly, leaning down.

You gasp as his lips mould with yours. Your knees buckle,and you curl your hands around his neck, clinging onto him for dear life.

He nips at you lower lip, asking for permission. You eagerly part your lips, giving him the access. You moan as he merges your tongues,one of his hands digging on your waist. 

You pull out just for a second, whispering a faint 'Ethan' against his lips. But he kisses you again, refusing to let you go.

After several minutes,you pull out, panting heavily. He touches his forehead with yours, basking in the feel of having you in his arms.

"It's been so long..."

You murmur softly,and he leaves a lingering kiss on your forehead. 

"I know, Rookie. I know...so damn long."

"We- haven't talked about the kiss yet...."

He inhales sharply,fear dripping from his voice,

"I know, Rookie....I know."

You look down, nudging him softly,

"And...you still didn't give me that chicken..."

Your words seem to lighten his mood,and he chuckles.

"Yeah,I remember. I'll just make you a new one then,okay?"

You pout a little, before nodding.

"Ethan...I really miss you. It hurts."

Your eyes blur again,and he pulls you closer, enveloping you in his arms.

"Everything will be alright,I promise Rookie. Just a few days until September."

He kisses the top of your head...

•

A faint sound of barking stirs you up. You look around,your eyes blurry and everything around you dark. You blindly reach for your phone,the time saying '04:15 A.M'. 

You suddenly realize what just happened. You look down, your favourite side pillow still warm from your body heat,and it was soaked in places from your tears. You sigh,the phone screen blankly staring back at you, '26th August'....

It's really hard when a fictional character is your only moral support and emotional pillar,you know? 

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all believe me or not,I wrote this last night and posted it on Tumblr too. Just a few minutes after posting,the news came in that OH is returning on 5th September! I'm genuinely shocked! (Am I seeing prophetic dreams or what?)


End file.
